The present disclosure relates generally to a graphical user interface for navigation within a media file. In particular, the disclosure relates to interface controls for accessing a position within a media file, such as an audiobook, playable by a reader application.
A user listening to an audiobook may wish to navigate to a particular point in the audiobook. For example, a user may be distracted while listening to an audiobook and may wish to review a section of the book that the user missed. Alternatively, a user may want to skip ahead to a later portion of a book.
A user may benefit from controls that are specifically tailored to navigation within a media file that is associated with a document, such as a book. Such controls may be particularly beneficial for navigation within media files containing several hours of content and/or media files associated with text of a book.